1.6 MySql Information Sources
1.6 MySQL'-ийн эх сурвалж, мэдээллүүд' Нэмэлт мэдээллийн үндсэн жагсаалтууд нь таньд хэрэглэгчийн хэлбэр болон интернэт хариу өгөх зэргүүдэд туслана. 1.6.1. 'MySQL' Mailing Lists MySQL' 'жагсаалт нь''' хэрхэн хэрэглэх ёстойг мэдээллэдэг бөгөөд таны гаднаас ирсэн бүх мэссэжүүдийг хүлээн авах боломжтой.Өөрийн асуулт хариултыг жагсаалт руу явуулах боломжтой. Зөвшөөрөгдсөн болон зөвшөөрөгдөөгүй жагсаалтыг энэ хэсэгт тайлбарласан бөгөөд энэхүү хэсэг рүү орж үзээрэй. http://lists.mysql.com/. Үүний нэг нь явуулсан мэссэжнийхээ дурын жагсаалтыг сонгох боломжтой бөгөөд эсвэл өдөр бүрийн хамгийн их мэссэжний хэсгийг гаргах боломжтой. Do not sent гэсэн зурвас нь зөвшөөрөх болон зөвшөөрөхгүй дохиог харуулдаг бөгөөд учир нь эдгээр зурвасууд нь бусад олон мянган хэрэглэгчдийг автоматаар уншдаг. Үүний байршсан сайт MySQL хэсгийн жагсаалт руу орох боломжтой бөгөөд хэрэв тухайн сайтад илгээх жагсаалт байвал энэ тохиолдолд MySQL листийг нэмээрэй. Таны майл дэх программын илгээлтийн хэсэгт майлбокс хэсэгт байдаг. Үүнийг тохируулж болно. Эсвэл List-ID: юмуу elivered-To 2-ийг шалгаж болно. MySQL майл нь дараах үндсэн цэснүүдтэй • announce Энэ хэсэгт бүх төрлийн зарлалын хэсгүүд байдаг бөгөөд бүх прогаммд холбогддог. • mysql Энэ нь үндсэн ерөнхий цэс. Хэрэв та буруу лист явуулбал таньд хариу ирэхгшүй байж магадгүй. • bugs Хүмүүсийн жагсаалтыг агуулсан цэс бөгөөд сэргээн засварлах үйл явцыг дээшлүүлэхэд зориулагдсан. • internals MySQL код дээр ажилладаг хүмүүсийн цэс • mysqldoc Албан бичиг дээр ажилладаг хүмүүсийн цэс • benchmarks Хэн бүхний сонирхсон цэс бөгөөд энэ нь бүх төрлийн диск, файл гэх мэт зүйлүүд байдаг. • packagers MySQL цэсийг өөрчлөх болох засах багцууд • java Энэ нь ихэвчлэн JDBC driver-ууд байдаг. Жишээ нь: MySQL Connector/J. • win32 Үүнд 9x, Me, NT, 2000, XP, and 2003 багтдаг. • myodbc Бүх сэдвүүдийн жагсаалтыг MySQL- ODBC сэрвиртэй холбосон • gui-tools Үүнд зориулагдсан бүх жагсаалтууд нь график хэрэглэгчдийн хэрэгслүүд бөгөөд MySQL Workbench юм. • perl Энэ цэс нь MySQL DBD::mysql –г дэмждэг бөгөөд хэрэв MySQL-н илгээлтийн цэснээс таны асуусан асуултанд хариу ирэхгүй байвал тухайн хэсгийн Oracle-с худалдаж MySQL-н илгээлтийн цэс нь англиас өөр олон хэл байдаг. '''1.6.1.1. Илгээлтийн жагсаалтыг хэрэглэх заавар HTML загвар асаалттай тохиолдолд зурвасыг илгээх боломжгүй байдаг. Олон хэрэглэгчид уншдаггүй. When you answer a question sent to a mailing list, if you consider your answer to have broad interest, you may want to post it to the list instead of replying directly to the individual who asked. Try to make your answer general enough that people other than the original poster may benefit from it. When you post to the list, please make sure that your answer is not a duplication of a previous answer. Try to summarize the essential part of the question in your reply. Do not feel obliged to quote the entire original message. When answers are sent to you individually and not to the mailing list, it is considered good etiquette to summarize the answers and send the summary to the mailing list so that others may have the benefit of responses you received that helped you solve your problem. 1.6.2. MySQL форум дахь MySQL харилцаань дэмжлэг http://forums.mysql.com нь чухал харилцааны сан. Олон төрлийн боломжит категоруудаас сонгож болно. • Migration • MySQL Usage • MySQL Connectors • Programming Languages • Tools • 3rd-Party Applications • Storage Engines • MySQL Technology • SQL Standards • Business 1.6.3. MySQL Community Support on Internet Relay Chat (IRC) In addition to the various MySQL mailing lists and forums, you can find experienced community people on Internet Relay Chat (IRC). These are the best networks/channels currently known to us: freenode '(see http://www.freenode.net/ for servers) • #mysql is primarily for MySQL questions, but other database and general SQL questions are welcome. Questions about PHP, Perl, or C in combination with MySQL are also common. If you are looking for IRC client software to connect to an IRC network, take a look at xChat (http://www.xchat.org/). X-Chat (G'PL licensed) is available for Unix as well as for Windows platforms (a free Windows build of X-Chat is available at http://www.silverex.org/download/). 1.6.4. MySQL Enterprise Oracle offers technical support in the form of MySQL Enterprise. For organizations that rely on the MySQL DBMS for business-critical production applications, MySQL Enterprise is a commercial subscription offering which includes: • MySQL Enterprise Server • MySQL Enterprise Monitor • Monthly Rapid Updates and Quarterly Service Packs • MySQL Knowledge Base • 24x7 Technical and Consultative Support MySQL Enterprise is available in multiple tiers, giving you the flexibility to choose the level of service that best matches your needs. For more information, see MySQL Enterprise.